supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival
|Row 2 title = Date |Row 2 info = August 5, 2017 |Row 3 title = Edition |Row 3 info = 17th}} The 2017 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival will be the 17th edition of the Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival. It will take place at the Croatian Church in Norval at 9118 Winston Churchill Boulevard on August 5, 2017. Host countries Following Pee Saderd's selection into the Russian national IndyCar team, Russia will qualify for their first ever Thailand Grand Festival in Mississauga. Canada hosts the festival since the city and the location is in Ontario. Thailand hosts it since the title is called "Thailand Grand Festival". Qualified countries Croatia continue qualifying for every Festival since 2001, with the place Croatian Church named after their country. Russia will qualify for the festival for the first time, since Pee Saderd joined the team after the 2016 Festival. Pee Saderd's change of country allows Russia to qualify for the first time and likely San Marino. Before 2017, it failed to qualify for the first 16 editions. Macedonia will return for the first time since 2015 after missing out in 2016 due to the star CDs not coming that year. Notable countries that will not be participating include Cambodia and Vietnam, who withdrew due to Pee Saderd changing his representation from Thailand to Russia. Cambodia and Vietnam are missing out on the festival for the first time ever. Myanmar also withdrew from the festival due to Pee Saderd's change of country. Belgium confirmed participation after Metagross decided to hog Quizizz episode 6 2017 my version of Celebrity Family Feud with Pee Saderd. ;AFC * ;CAF ;CONCACAF * ;CONMEBOL ;OFC ;UEFA * * * * * * * * * * Thailand Singer Cup The Thailand Singer Cup takes place on August 3. If Pee Saderd (who causes a Maneesh Gupta on the episode 6 Celebrity Family Feud Quizizz) wins his fourth round match and advance to the quarterfinals, it will take place August 2. *Note: Since Pee Saderd is a Celebrity Family Feud seed, he was forced to skip the Thailand Singer Cup and instead focus on the BATC Cup. BATC Cup Participants are by IndyCar standings after Mid-Ohio. The BATC Cup takes one day before the festival, on August 4; before the final, slated to be at 10:00 pm EST. Since Russians take all of pot 1, the top 12 (if Marco Andretti is in the top 13) after Mid-Ohio, take pots 2, 3, and 4. *Note: Marco Andretti, Galvantula, Hydreigon, Lunala, Garbodor, Parasect, Absol and Pee Saderd were all seeded in pot 1 automatically by the virtue of their hosting role. Finals Foods The festival will have Thai foods. It will have Noodle Soup, which costs 5 Canadian dollars. CDs The star CDs belong to Hydreigon and Absol. There is a 100% chance of the star CDs coming back after missing out on the 2016 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival. It is due to the releases of Monkan Kankoon, Takkatan Chonlada, Pai Pongsatorn and Earnkwan Waranya albums. The CDs cost 5 Canadian dollars each. The no-star CDs will also likely come to the festival. It will belong to Garbodor. Category:2017 in music Category:2017 in Canada Category:2017 in Russia Category:2017 in Thailand Category:2017 festivals